


Three Ways to Deal with The Pain

by white_tiger



Series: dragon age one shots [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, letters from varric, post hawke death, revenge killings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the reactions of three of the romance partners, how Isabela, Merrill and Fenris deal with the loss of their lover. AU you and head cannon heavy. nothing to descriptive in terms of violence or anything like that. when a letter from an old friend arrives bearing bad news how will each of them deal with the news in the short term and the long term?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merrill

Chapter one: Merrill (Romance: femhawke)

Merrill stood at the head of the campfire discussing with the other leaders of the elven refugees when the messenger arrived baring a letter from Varric, Merrill tucked the letter into her robes before turning to continue the meeting. That night when she flopped into her bed roll tired from the day of marching and planning but she was looking forward to reading from a letter from her good friend, she sat up on her roll summoning a mage light to read by before opening the letter. She knew something was wrong as the letter said ‘Dear Daisy I am so sorry.’ The more she read the more she started to shake and the more her eyes began watering, when she was at the end of the letter she could barely read it through the tears now falling freely.

The refugees who had been sleeping were woken suddenly by the sound of a howl that did not sound human, those who looked for the source quickly fled and turned others away when they found the source. The sight to this day haunted the nightmares of those who saw it that night, awash in the moonlight surrounded by a ring of trees a lone elf screamed her rage, pain and sorrow at the heavens in a howl that lasted until her throat could bear it no more. After that night Merrill was never seen again by any living soul who lived to tell about, the loss of her best friends during the blight then the loss of her clan for a mirror she shattered in the end anyway combined with the death of her true love broke her mind driving her insane. After that there were only rumors about her wandering the world searching for a way into the fade for the rest of her days and killing any who tried to stop her no caring if they were friend or foe, nothing mattered more than finding the remains of her love anymore.


	2. Isabela

Chapter Two: Isabela (Romance: Femhawke)

Isabela walked down the gangway to the pier and down towards the port having just returned from a raiding trip for the inquisition she really wanted a drink, she spotted the scout coming up to her and sighed 

‘No rest for the wicked.’ She thought tiredly as she met the scout but instead of orders the scout hand her a letter from Varric and passed on the message to open the letter in her cabin with a large amount of alcohol and a few days’ shore leaving to recover. 

that raised her hackles but her boys had just loaded a crate of whiskey into her cabin and they were on shore leave for the coming week while repairs were made so she headed for her cabin. When she enters the cabin she locked the door and searched the cabin quickly before grabbing a bottle and curling up on her large bed that she shared with Hawke when she was on board.

She tears open the letter and begins reading her face turning more and more into a scowl with every line she reads as she takes bigger and bigger swallows of whiskey, when she finally reaches the last line she screams in rage and pain as she flings her bottle at the wall it smashes against the wall the last of the whiskey in it now covering the floor and walls. 

“You promised! You Bitch you promised me I would not lose you!” She yelled rage for another hour scream and throwing things around the room before finally collapsing next to the crate of whiskey and pulling out a bottle, the next few days passed in a drunken haze of constant fights and weeping uncontrollably in equal measures. On the day the ship was to be finished and ready to sail Isabela stepped out of her cabin in her full captain’s outfit, turning to her first mate she began ordering the ship to get under way. When they were in the open waters Isabela took the helm and spoke to the empty air. 

“You bastards took my love! Prepare to have everything taken from you!” She snarled before setting the course for the closest port with know connections to the cultists, the wave had just become a death trap for the cultists Isabela was going to make sure that every bastard that reached open water died before touching land again.


	3. Fenris

Chapter Three: Fenris (Romance: Femhawke)

Fenris sat alone in front of his lone campfire when he heard the sound of someone sneaking up on him, Fenris leapt over the fire grabbing his target around the throat and snarling in the face of the elven woman. Fenris looked his prey over and saw it was a member of the inquisition that Varric had joined so he let the woman up carefully still wary of a trap but the woman simple gave him a letter from Varric before fleeing into the night claiming she must continue on her mission at once. 

Fenris took the letter back to the fire with him, once he was seated once more having fed the fire more wood he opened the letter. It took him a long time to get through the letter as the more he read the more his lessons at the gentle loving hands of his Hawke seemed to slip away, when at last he finished the letter he stood silently making no show of the letter containing anything of interest. 

He tossed the letter on the fire and picked up his sword and pack before heading out into the darkness. The cultists on guard duty were bored to tears as they watched the tree line for signs of anyone approaching, they were just starting to nod off when a figure appeared out of the tree line. When the figure drew close they moved to call out when the figure glowed blue and rushed the pair killing them before they could make a sound, the figure dropped its pack and cloak before moving into the camp lyrium tattoos glowing bright and soon screams of terror and pain filled the night. 

A few days later a group of inquisition soldiers stormed the base only to find every cultist had been brutally murdered, after investigating they realized it had been a single person and it had been done at night. This pattern would follow for the rest of the time the cultists existed in almost a straight line to tevinter every single cultist camp or based would be found destroyed with stories of a white haired elf seen in the area. When the elf reached tevinter he began slaughtering on an even larger scale killing all blood mages and cultist he could find, they had taken his heart now he would take their lives as repayment.


End file.
